<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ramblings of a young yearold by P0ts4ndP4nsexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829028">The ramblings of a young yearold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0ts4ndP4nsexual/pseuds/P0ts4ndP4nsexual'>P0ts4ndP4nsexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Angst, Dreams, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Dreams, Mental Health Issues, Rambling, Self-Harm, yes probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0ts4ndP4nsexual/pseuds/P0ts4ndP4nsexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The ramblings of a young yearold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>January 18,2021<br/>12:14am</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went to the park yesterday with my family.Sister was working so she couldn’t come with us but middle sister came so it’s ok<br/>
I don’t see big sister much but that’s normal.</p><p>I wish I could wear long sleeves all the time.I’m not cold though,I just want to hide away from Last years August and the lemonade that was made with something other than lemons and limes.<br/>
I scraped my leg on a rope in the playground but that’s ok.Only sister noticed I think.</p><p>I feel like they will leave and find another house when I’m sleeping and never come back,<br/>
Because I am a leech,I’m only here because of a mistake.Lady says I’m a gift but I’m the opposite.I wanted to make green but he said he would leave us if I made lemonade again.<br/>
So I stopped because mama would be sad and it would be my fault because he does so much for us.Why were they worried about me?I was only making it for a week or two so what was wrong about it?</p><p>Sister big told me about her friend,I felt guilty.Sister middle told me she was sad at me,I wish they never noticed.Lady said to get over it and not do it again,I feel itchy under the paper.</p><p>This is last year but I still don’t want to get up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>January 18,2021<br/>12:36Am</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>